battlestarprometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter Class Battlestar
The Jupiter class Battlestars were laid down in the early days of the First Cylon War. There were originally twelve built, one representing each of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. They were heavily engaged in the war, and only three of the original twelve survived to see the armistice signed, ending the war. After the war, the surviving Battlestars remained in service, supplemented by additional ships under construction during the war. The class was continually upgraded and modified over the years, and several were still in service until the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. Jupiter class Battlestar Variants ''Block 0 Jupiter'' Class The original twelve Jupiter class Battlestars were of this type. The earliest examples (Jupiter, Athena, Columbia and Prometheus) were built with more armour, with the lever steadily falling with later vessels. Three of these ships (Prometheus, Athena, and Galactica) survived the war. ''Block 0,5 Atlantia Class'' The Atlantia and Rycon were command versions of the Jupiter class Battlestars, somewhat larger with extra Viper squadrons and additional firepower to compliment their flag facilities and enhanced command abilities. They served with great distinction during the Cylon War, with the Rycon being lost. Atlantia was decomissioned prior to the launch of the new Nova Class Battlestar file:///wiki/Nova_Class_Battlestar Nova Class Battlestar of the same name. Block 1 The Block 1 and 1,5 were upgrades from the original Jupiter and Atlantia Classes during the cylon war to improve theirs offensive capacities and double theirs small crafts complement. After the signature of the armistice many weapons and the extra small crafts hangars were removed. But this was offset by the use of better computer and targeting systems. Block 1,5 The Block 1 and 1,5 were upgrades from the original Jupiter and Atlantia Classes during the cylon war to improve theirs offensive capacities and double theirs small crafts complement. After the signature of the armistice many weapons and the extra small crafts hangars were removed. But this was offset by the use of better computer and targeting systems. Block 2 ("Olduvai Class") Under construction during the First Cylon War, most off these vessels were not commissioned in time to see any action. Due to cutbacks, only nine of the twenty-four vessels were completed. These vessels served at the heart of the fleet for another 20 years alongside the surviving Block 0 and 0,5 vessels. As the new Mercury and Odin class Battlestars were introduced into the fleet, these vessels were slowly being phased out of service or rebuilt to Block 3 standards. By the time off the attack all had been retired to the reserve fleet or upgraded to Block 3 standards. Block 3 ("Heracles Class") The ultimate representation of the Jupiter class, this group was classified as the Heracles class. With advances in FTL technology, the need to retract the flight pods to jump was eliminated, and the added space available was used for additional storage to extend endurance. All six ships in this Block had formally been Block 2s. Block 3,5 The block 3,5 was a variant of the Block 3 intended as an upgrade for the original Block 0,5 ("Atlantia Class"). Known Jupiter class battlestars Block 1 ﻿("Jupiter Class") galactica first cylon war 1.png|Battlestar Galactica during the first cylon war (Blood and chrome episode 01) galactica first cylon war 2.png|Battlestar Galactica during the first cylon war (Blood and chrome final episode) galactica post war.png|Battlestar Galactica Battlestar Galactica, arguably the most famous ship of the class, Galactica was also one of the last to be launched. She survived the war and served for another 40 years. Just as she was being decisioned, the Cylons attacked. She escaped and lead a fleet of surviers on a mission to find Earth. BS_Columbia.png|[http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Columbia_(RDM) Battlestar Columbia], involved in Operation Raptor Talon, during which she is destroyed with all hands by the Cylons. As this was the final battle of the Cylon War, it is likely that Columbia was the last Colonial ship lost during the conflict. BS_Jupiter.png|'Battlestar Jupiter', the lead ship of it class. Destroyed during the Cylon War. BS_Athena.png|[http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Athena_(Battlestar)#Athena Battlestar Athena], one of the first battlestars known to have been in active servie during the Cylon war, Athena would go on to become one of only 3 ships of the original 12 Jupiters to survive the war. She is destroyed in the Cylon attack. BS_Old_Prometheus.png|'Battlestar Prometheus', Launched just two days before the start of the Cylon war the Prometheus would go one to serve in many battles, including the Battle of Caprica. She survived the war and at the time of the Cylon attack was serving as a Fleet training ship. *Battlestar Rycon Block 1.5 ("Atlantia Class") BS Atlantia.png|'[[Battlestar Atlantia|Battlestar ''Atlantia]]' was the first of the two ships. She was specificity designed to fill the roll of a command ship and replaced the Prometheus in the task of Colonial Flag ship. She filled this roll until 20 years after the War ended when she was replaced with a Mercury Class Battlestar. Block 2 ("''Olduvai Class") Battlestar Olduvai.png|Battlestar Olduvai Block 3 ("Heracles Class") Heracles Class Battlestar.png|Battlestar Heracles Block 3.5 BS_Atlantia-block 3.png|Battlestar Atlantia Block 3.5 Category:Ships Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Battlestars Category:Ships Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Battlestars